


Better People

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: Matteo would never admit it out loud, but he missed what it felt like to have a family. He hasn’t spoken to his dad in years, but what happens when he need Matteo to do something for him, and Matteo isn’t happy about it?





	Better People

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this fandom has invaded my mind, and I can’t seem to get it out of my head! I really wanted to write something about family because I know what it feels like to have a broken family, and there are days I wish I had it back. It’s not always an all consuming feeling, but there are triggers, and sometimes it feels impossible but you get through it. I know what it feels like to watch a parent get remarried, and it’s not fun, and I wanted to show that it sucks, but it also isn’t the end of the world, so please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Taking a gap year for Matteo was probably the best thing he could have done. He learned a lot from that year, focusing on himself and trying to be a better version of himself. One who doesn’t self medicate, or drop off the face of the earth when things get tough. Of course he still had bad days, but they were more bearable now.

Now that he figured out what he wanted to do in life, he was happy about the path he had chosen. He knew going to a regular university wasn’t for him. He had no interest in learning generic subjects again. He wanted to be something, and when he applied for culinary school, part of him thought he’d never get accepted, but when he got the letter, he was honestly stunned. David couldn’t be prouder of him, and wanted to do something to celebrate this amazing news. They threw a party, and it finally felt like Matteo was getting his life together. He was moving forward with his life, with a purpose, and that felt pretty damn good.

It was a normal Saturday with the crew, they were all hanging out at the lake. Most weeks free Saturday’s were few and far between, but as summer was winding down, they all decided to have one last summer barbecue before school started sucking them dry. Especially with Matteo going into his second year of culinary school. It was going to be brutal, and take up most of his time.

“Are we going to be your test subjects again this year Luigi?” Jonas asked as they all sat around.

“Maybe. You weren’t too appreciative last time.” Matteo laughed.

“Because we didn’t know half the shit you were cooking.” Abdi pointed out.

“Not my fault all your eat is grilled cheese, and pizza.” Matteo pointed out and the group laughed.

“Matteo!” They heard someone call from behind him. Confused, he turned around, and was shocked to see the group of kids walking towards him.

“No shit.” Matteo said as he got up from the group and made his way over to them. David was confused. He’s never seen this group of people before, and yet Matteo was greeting them all with hugs.

“That’s his cousin from Italy.” Jonas said, he could tell everyone was confused. “I only met Luca once, but that’s his friend group from back home.” He explained, and everyone nodded. David has only seen Matteo so carefree with the crew before. It was weird to know he was friends with a different group of people who also made him feel that way. The group made their way back over.

“Everyone, this is my cousin Luca from Italy, and his friends.” Matteo said.

“Our friends.” Luca corrected.

“This is Angelo, Lorenzo, Maria, Leo, Sofia, and Alessandro.” He pointed to each one.

“Jonas, it’s been too long.” Luca greeted him with a fist bump.

“I think we were 13 when I stopped attending family reunions.” Jonas laughed. He’d been to a few, but only to make sure Matteo was okay.

“Matteo, can I talk to you real quick?” Luca asked and Matteo nodded. He guided him away from the group, and left the two sets of friends alone.

“I remember Matteo talking about a Jonas.” Maria, the one girl said. “It’s nice to finally put a face to a name.”

“Yea. It’s nice to finally meet the rest of the crew.” Jonas said politely. “Which brings me to these guys.” He gestured to his friends. “That’s Carlos, Abdi, Hanna, Sam, Amira, Kiki, Mia, and David.” He pointed around.

“Nice to meet you all.” Angelo said. “Have you all known Matteo as long as Jonas?” He asked politely.

“Uh, no.” Jonas admitted. “I’ve known him the longest, and everyone else just filed in as the years went on.” He explained and they nodded.

“Does Matteo have a girlfriend yet?” Sofia asked. “He was always the biggest hit over in Italy.”

“It’s those baby blues.” Maria agreed. David could tell they were attracted to Matteo, he can’t say he blames them.

“Get over your crush Maria.” Lorenzo nudged her slightly.

“Matteo doesn’t have a girlfriend.” Jonas said. “But he does have a boyfriend.”

“Why are the cutest ones always gay?” Sofia said.

“Or taken.” Maria added. “So which one is it?” He looked at the boys.

“Me.” David finally spoke up. “David.”

“Lucky you.” Sofia said.

“I think so.” David smiled.

“Fuck!” They heard someone shout, and the focus shifted to where Matteo and Luca were standing. David could tell Matteo was unhappy, and when he went to leave, Luca grabbed his arm, only to be shoved off, as he stormed away.

“Shit.” David whispered. He was getting all their things gathered when Luca came back over.

“I knew he wasn’t going to take it well.” Luca said.

“What’s going on?” Jonas asked, concerned for his best friend.

“His dad wants to get remarried.” Luca explained, and David’s heart broke a little for his boyfriend.

“And they aren’t divorced yet.” Angelo added.

“I’ll see you guys later.” David said to the group.

“Let us know how he is.” Jonas asked and David nodded. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and went in the direction Matteo had gone. He didn’t know where Matteo would go specifically, but he knew he wouldn’t go far.

~/~/~/~

David was right. He found Matteo sitting on a bench down the pathway he had taken only about a 10 minute walk from the park. His head was in his hands, and he could tell he was upset. He put their things down, and took a seat next to him on the bench.

“Luca told us about your dad.” David said softly. Matteo lifted his head. “I’m sorry you had to find out from him.”

“That’s not even the worst part. If anything, I’m glad it was Luca and not him.” Matteo whispered back.

“What else did he say?” David asked, knowing it wasn’t just the news of the marriage upsetting him. Matteo didn’t say anything but handed David a pack of papers. Confused, David took it and opened it up. The first couple pages were in Italian, but as he kept searching, he found the German papers, and his eyes popped. “He wants you to serve her the divorce papers?” David asked, shocked that his father would do this.

“I just always assumed they were divorced. I just thought they didn’t tell me about it.” Matteo admitted. “But now I have to go and give her these, and do his dirty work? She barely survived the first time he left, what makes him think this won’t send her spiraling?” He asked, and David put his arm on his back and started rubbing soothing circles.

“I don’t know, but you said yourself that she’s in a better place now. Maybe this is a fresh start for both of them.” David said trying to get Matteo to see a semi bright side.

“We weren’t good enough for him.” Matteo said. “Does he think getting a second family will give him a do over? Maybe he’ll have the son he always wanted, or a daughter who thinks he hung the fucking moon.” Matteo spat.

“I don’t know why people do shitty things Teo, but I do know that you’re dad is missing out on knowing one of the greatest people I’ve ever met, and that’s on him. Not you.” David said. Matteo looked up and sighed. He slumped down on the bench and rested his head on David’s shoulder.

“I should tell her.” Matteo said. “Sooner rather than later. I don’t need my dad calling me asking me what’s taking me so long.”

“I’ll go with you if you want.” David said.

“You want to meet my mother for the first time as I’m giving her divorce papers and telling her that her no good husband is getting remarried?” Matteo asked and David couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“I mean, no better time, right?” David asked and Matteo laughed.

“I’ll text her. See if she wants to have dinner tomorrow.” Matteo said and David nodded and placed a kiss on his head.

“Do you wanna go home?” David asked.

“I don’t know.” Matteo said honestly. “Do you think everyone is still at the lake?”

“Let’s see.” David said as he pulled out his phone.

To ok.cool

D: You boys still at the lake?

J: Yea. Is everything okay?

D: Yea. We’re coming back.

C: Good. We need another player for our game.

Matteo and David both laughed Carlos’s need to be super competitive. David couldn’t blame him, he was rather competitive himself. They walked back to the lake hand in hand to see the crew standing around playing with a soccer ball with Matteo’s cousin. It didn’t surprise the Italians were good with their feet. It also didn’t help that the boys were terrible with their feet. Abdi couldn’t even kick in a straight line.

“Everything good?” Jonas asked once they got close.

“Yea. Just not looking forward to telling my mom.” Matteo admitted.

“Maybe she’ll be happy.” Jonas said hopefully.

“I don’t know.” Matteo said honestly. “Before I moved out she was convinced he was coming back. She also wasn’t on medication than, so that could have been a huge factor, but still, she had hope.”

“I’m sorry dude.” Jonas said and Matteo nodded.

“If it makes you feel any better, nobody is happy with Tio Mario.” Luca added.

“Your dad’s name is Mario?” Abdi asked, shocked.

“What did you think it was?” Luca laughed.

“I don’t know.” Abdi shrugged. “Definitely not Mario.”

“Why do you think we call Matteo Luigi?” Luca asked.

“That’s where that nickname came from?” Abdi asked, shocked.

“Yes and no.” Luca said. “When we were little, he told us that he wanted to name him Luigi originally, but Tia Emilie wouldn’t allow it. They went back and forth between Italian and German names. Neither one of them budging. He didn’t have a name for a week, until I assume Tio Mario caught her in the beginning of a spiral.” Luca said, Matteo hated thinking about this. His moms depression wasn’t a secret, and he can only assume his dad had some stories after he ran away to Italy. “He went and named him Matteo without her knowing, and it costs a lot to change a name after it’s registered. She actually really liked it once she was better, but as a jab, Tio Mario started calling him Luigi as a nickname, and it kinda stuck.”

“I’m surprised you let us call you that.” Jonas admitted. Knowing the full story, makes Jonas feel guilty for carrying it through until now.

“It wasn’t only him.” Matteo admitted. “Sure, he was a huge factor because he started it, but after awhile he stopped, and Luca and these guys continued it, and it didn’t feel like it came from him, it felt like it was mine, and I liked it.”

“I remember hearing it for the first time.” Jonas said. “When we met, and I was confused, and you told me it was because whenever you played video games with Luca, you always played Luigi. And I just never stopped.”

“Yea, he stopped when we were kids. 5 or 6 maybe.” Luca explained. “I’d love to visit Tia Emile while I’m in town.” He turned to Matteo.

“We’re going to have dinner with her tomorrow.” Matteo said. “I’ll let her know you’re here, and let you know.”

“Thanks.” Luca said. “It’s been weird not having you come around.”

“I don’t belong in Italy.” Matteo said. “It’s just not where I want to be, especially with him there.” Matteo admitted.

“I get it.” Luca said. “We’ve missed you though. Nonna always asks about you.”

“I’ll have to give her a call.” Matteo said and Luca smiled.

“She’d like that.” Luca said. The rest of the day went by smoothly. David could tell Matteo still felt heavy after the news. Especially when they got home and he fell right into bed and didn’t move. He couldn’t believe someone would discard such a sweet and caring boy like Matteo. It made him mad, but he knew Matteo was better off without him in his life, and hopefully Matteo and his mom knew that too.

~/~/~/~

Matteo was nervous. And not just because he had to tell his mother that his father wanted a divorce and was going to get remarried. But this was the first time David was meeting his mom, and that was terrifying. It’s been years since they got together, but things never came together when to came to his mom. She cancelled a lot of the time, and Matteo had to learn to be patient with her. He knew she was trying her best.

“Relax. You’re making me nervous.” David whispered beside him.

“This was your idea.” Matteo whispered shouted back.

“I know, but I didn’t think you’d be this neurotic.” David said and Matteo playfully shoved him. “Just knock.” He said and Matteo nodded. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. A few moments later, it opened and there stood his mother.

“My beautiful boy.” She said as she pulled him into a hug. “How are you my darling?”

“I’m good mama.” Matteo said truthfully. “Uh, mama, this is David.” He said when he stepped back. David knew he just told Matteo to relax, but now he was nervous. As Mrs. Florenzi looked at him, he was scared of being rejected by yet another mother figure. He didn’t know if he would be able to handle it.

“My sweet dove.” She said as she pulled him into her embrace. David welcomed the hug immediately. He forgot what a hug from a mother felt like. “Thank you for loving my sweet boy.” She whispered into his ear, and David just wanted to cry. “Come in, I made dinner.” She ushered both boys into her home. It looked nothing like Matteo remembered, but it’s been years since he’d been back. She led them to the table where she served them food. “I hope you don’t mind, I made your favorite.” She smiled at Matteo.

“Ribollita.” Matteo smiled. “I haven’t had it in forever.”

“I figured. You’re gifted in the kitchen, but you’ve never been good at this dish.” His mother smiled.

“I just can’t make it like you.” Matteo said to his mother.

“I made this once a week when he was a boy.” She explained to David. “He always ate too much of it.”

“It’s delicious.” David said after he took a bit. He understands where Matteo got his gift from.

“I’m happy you decided to pursue cooking.” She told Matteo. “I always worried about you.”

“I figured I might as well use my talents for more than just fun.” Matteo admitted.

“Do you taste test everything?” She asked David.

“Oh yea. Every night it’s something different.” David explained. “Some are delicious, and others are not that great.” He said and his mother laughed.

“Not every meal is a winner.” Matteo pointed out.

“At least you’re willing to try.” She smiled. “Your father hated my cooking for the longest time.” She explained, and the mood got somber. Matteo knew he had to tell her.

“Mama, there was something I had to tell you.” Matteo began.

“What it is darling?” She asked.

“Luca is in town.” He said, and he could tell she was surprised. “He’d love to see you, but he also had something for me.” Matteo pulled the papers out from his backpack.

“What’s this?” She asked as she took it.

“It’s from dad.” Matteo told her. David took his knee under the table giving him a light squeeze. “He wants to get remarried mama, but he needs you to sign the divorce papers.” Matteo said and everything was quiet. His mom didn’t speak, and neither did David.

“Oh.” Was all she managed to say. She got up from the table and left the kitchen. Matteo hung his head.

“Just give her some time. This is probably shocking.” David said and Matteo nodded. He wished he didn’t have to tell her this. He wished his father wasn’t such a coward. A few moments later, she came back into the kitchen with another letter.

“I got this in the mail about a year and a half ago.” She said as she handed it to Matteo. “I was confused, I didn’t know why someone was sending me mail from Italy, I knew nobody over there anymore.”

Dear Emile,

I know you don’t know me, but my name is Lucia, and I’m currently in a relationship with your husband, Mario Florenzi. He doesn’t know I found your address, I’m surprised he kept it honestly. I’m writing to you because I know the pain he caused you and your son. He doesn’t talk about it, but he wanted me to know before we started seeing each other that he was a married man, but his marriage was over. I was furious. I couldn’t believe someone would just leave a family behind, I hated him honestly. It took me some time, but we fell in love. We’ve been together for almost 3 years now, and he has asked for my hand in marriage. So much of me wants to say yes, but I know you and your son shouldn’t be kept in the dark. I know your husband has his faults, we’re not perfect people, but I want you to know that I truly love him with all my heart, and I would like your blessing to marry him.

Best wishes,  
Lucia.

Matteo was shocked. He skimmed the letter again before looking up at his mother. She had a sad smile on her face, but she didn’t look upset.

“I’m confused.” Matteo said honestly. David even more so, he doesn’t speak or read Italian.

“I’ve known for a long time about them.” His mom said. “I’ve spoken to Lucia. She’s a wonderful woman, and I’m glad your father has found happiness again. That’s what we all deserve.”

“So why did dad have me give you divorce papers?” Matteo asked, angry all over again at his dad.

“Because your father is a coward.” She said and David laughed a little. “He probably thought getting the information from you wouldn’t send me down a dark spiral.” She admitted. “But I’m in a much better place now. When he left i was devastated. I was lost, confused, sad, and I thought my whole life was ending. I stopped caring about myself, about you.” She said and hearing it out loud, hurt Matteo. “I wrote her back. I told her she had my blessing, but that I wouldn’t sign the papers until I heard from Mario himself. She understood.”

“What did he do?” Matteo asked.

“He called me.” She explained. “We screamed at each other the whole time. I told him he was a pathetic excuse of a father. I told him you deserved more. He agreed. I hung up, and haven’t spoken to him since.”

“But now they want to get married.” Matteo said and she nodded.

“The fact that he sent your cousin to do the dirty work is disgusting.” She said. “But once I send these, I think we can both put him to rest. If that’s what you want.”

“I don’t know.” Matteo said honestly. David offered him his hand and Matteo gladly took it. “I’m so confused. He hasn’t reached out to me in a couple years. Now that he doesn’t have to pay my rent, he doesn’t even try.”

“He’s a flawed man.” His mother said. “We’re all flawed, but I think what you can learn from your father is to be a better man. You are nothing like him my sweet boy. You’re so much better, and I’m so proud of you.”

“I just don’t understand.” Matteo said honestly. “How can he just forget about us? How can he just leave and start a new family?” He asked.

“I wish I knew the answers to that.” His mom said. She reached over the and placed her hands on top of David and Matteo’s. “If you need those answers, you should call your father. I think it’s the only way you’ll get closure.”

“I don’t think I can do that.” Matteo said honestly.

“And that’s okay.” David reminded him.

“David is right honey, you don’t owe him anything, but if you need to, just know you have the right to ask those questions, and demand those answers.” She said and Matteo nodded. “I’m so sorry he had you do this.”

“I’m glad we had this conversation mama.” Matteo said honestly. “I’m glad you have moved on.”

“I got the greatest gift of all from that man.” She smiled at her son. “I wouldn’t change a thing because I got you out of it.” Matteo stood up and gave his mother the biggest hug. They both needed this. “I’m sorry we had to meet at such an intense time David.” She said when the broke apart.

“I’m glad we did this.” David said honestly. The night didn’t go exactly like Matteo thought it would, but he was happy where it went. Maybe he did need to reach out to his father, but he could decide that later. For the rest of the night his mother was going to tell embarrassing stories about Matteo, and they were going to finally enjoy the meeting that should have happened years ago. 

~/~/~/~

It was Matteo’s birthday, and they were hosting a party. Luca and his friends were still in town and were invited along before they headed back to Italy. Since the night with his mother Matteo had felt lighter. They were taking more, and she absolutely loved David. Matteo wasn’t surprised. He was very easy to love. The party started a couple hours ago, and everyone was pretty shit faced, but everyone was having a great time.

“I can’t believe you have a boyfriend.” Maria said as they leaned against a wall at the party.

“Neither can I.” Matteo said and she laughed.

“i had the biggest crush on you when we were kids.” She admitted. “Most of the girls did.”

“Really?” Matteo asked, shocked by the confession.

“Sofia and I actually got into a fight over you once. We didn’t talk for a week.” Maria admitted.

“Why?” Matteo found himself asking.

“You were always different.” Maria said as she chose her words. “Most boys are so rough and mean when they’re younger, but you were always so caring. You didn’t say much, but you always made sure everyone was okay. It made us all feel cared about.” Maria admitted.

“I did care, always.” Matteo told her.

“I know. It made you so easy to like.” Maria smiled. “David is a lucky guy.”

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Matteo smiled at David from across the room. He was laughing with Jonas and Luca about something. “When we got together things were shit. For both of us. He was the first person who I ever felt seen with.”

“Is he the one?” Maria asked, and Matteo blushed. He looked at David one more time, but this time David was looking back. He smirked, and winked at Matteo before turning back towards the conversation.

“Yea. He’s the one.” Matteo said confidently. He didn’t know what the future held, but he knew he wanted David in it. No matter what.

~/~/~/~

“What the hell are we doing here?” Matteo asked as he fixed his bow tie.

“Being the bigger person.” David reminded him. They were currently in Italy, at his fathers wedding. His mother had declined the invitation, Matteo starts to think he should have done the same thing. “We agreed to come to the ceremony. It’ll be 15 minutes, and then we can leave.” David told him and Matteo nodded. When he told his dad he was coming, he told him that he could only make it to the ceremony, they would have to miss the reception. His father seemed a little upset by the news, but thanked him nonetheless for coming. It wasn’t much of a forgiveness moment, but it was enough for now.

“It’s late. It was supposed to start 10 minutes ago.” Matteo said and just as David was about to tell him to be patient, the music started. As the first of the bridesmaid made their way down the aisle, Matteo grabbed David’s hand. David knew this was going to be hard for Matteo, and he wished he could take it all away, but all he could do was be there and hold his hand through it, and that’s exactly what he did.

The ceremony was nice. Matteo thought the vows were cheesy, but other than that, they seemed to be happy together. It was weird to see his father happy. For so long all he saw was the grumpy side, and the dismissive side. Maybe he just wasn’t the right fit for Matteo and his mom. Maybe this was the right fit, either way, Matteo was happy when it was over so they could leave. But before they left, David had insisted he say congratulations, and goodbye.

“Matteo.” His father said when he made his way over to him.

“Dad.” Matteo said. It was awkward, but they knew it would be.

“Thank you for coming.” His dad said. “It meant a lot to us.” He put his arm around his new wife.

“Sorry we can’t stay for the reception.” Matteo said.

“It’s okay. We’re glad you came.” Lucia said with a smile. “I don’t believe you’ve met my kids.” She pointed to the kids next to her. “I think you and Marco are the same age.”

“Nice to meet you.” Matteo said.

“You too.” Marco said. “These are my brothers, Silvio, and Fabrizio.” He introduced. They looked younger, but not by much.

“This is my boyfriend, David.” Matteo introduced him to the family. It was weird to know you have step brothers, but also know you would never know them in that way.

“It’s nice to meet you David.” Lucia smiles. “I don’t think Mario mentioned you before.”

“Not surprising. He doesn’t agree with my lifestyle.” Matteo said before he could stop himself. It shocked Lucia, and David could see the sadness in her eyes, but he also knew Matteo knew what he was doing. He might lose his filter sometimes, but most of what he says, he means. After a stretch of silence, it was time to go. “Anyway, we just wanted to say congratulations, and tell you we’re heading out.”

“Of course. Safe travels.” His father said before the two walked off, hand in hand. Once they were away from the wedding, Matteo felt like he could breath again.

“That was fun.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“That was so awkward.” Matteo said, and now David laughed.

“So, what do you want to do?” David asked.

“I don’t know. I kinda want to go home.” Matteo admitted. “I think I’m done with Italy.”

“You mean you don’t want to have a romantic dinner with me under the Tuscany sun?” David asked, and Matteo couldn’t help but smile.

“What did you plan?” Matteo asked and David smiled.

“Do you trust me?” David asked as he held out his hand. Matteo looked at him, and smiled.

“You know I do.” Matteo took his hand in his.

“Than follow me.” David pulled him in the opposite direction they were supposed to be going. David had led them towards a cliff edge where there was a single table set up.

“You planned this.” Matteo laughed as he took a seat.

“I knew today was going to be hard.” David explained. “I wanted to do something to take your mind off it.”

“Is this going to be your plan every time i don’t want to face something I have too?” Matteo asked. “Cause I could get used to this.”

“I’m glad.” David smiled.

“You’re going to spoil me though.” Matteo added. “A man can get used to this kind of treatment.”

“Good. Because I plan to do this for a long time.” David said honestly and Matteo’s heart fluttered.

“Are you saying you want to spend a long time with me?” Matteo asked, and he saw David blush.

“I think you know the answer to that.” David said, but Matteo just liked to hear it.

“Well, I want to spend a long time with you too.” Matteo said and David couldn’t help but smile.

Today had been a long day. Both Matteo and David are exhausted when they finally get home. They decided after dinner they were going to leave and head back to Berlin. It was early in the morning when they finally got back to their flat, and all they wanted to do was fall asleep. 

He texted his mom to let her know they made it home okay. She asked about their time in Italy, Matteo told her they had a good time, he told her about the dinner planned for Matteo, his mom was so happy and couldn’t wait to hear all about it at their weekly dinner. 

Matteo finally got ready for bed, and David was already passed out. He got in and turned the light off. He pulled David into him, and on instinct David cuddled closer to him. He fell asleep drifting into a peaceful sleep knowing that after today, he could finally move on with his life, with his boyfriend, and with his career knowing everything was going to be okay.


End file.
